Fading Away
by Cheshirethebunny
Summary: Deep down, she knew. But she will never tell anybody. K plus just in case.


**Disclaimer  
><strong>**I do NOT own Vocaloid. I wish I did though.**

**A little warning****  
>before you read this… I'm going to warn you. I'm a newbie, and I can't write in English very well. Please forgive my poor grammar. I'm fine with critics, though!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kaaaaitoooo!"<p>

It's just a normal day in the Vocaloid household. Meiko is scolding Kaito for his foolishness. Len and Rin laughing at their older brother. And Miku is as busy as always.

"How many times do I tell you NOT to break the vase?! How many times have it been now?! You reckless fool!"

Kaito is on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Mei-chan. I'm so sorry. I swear I won't do it again, ever!"

"How many times have you said that and yet you're still doing it?!"

Kaito looked up and stared into Meiko's eyes.

Len whispers to Rin. "He's doing it again."

He's making his irresistible puppy face again.

"I won't fall for it this time! You—"

Stare.

"God damn it, can't you just stop?! It won't wo—"

Stare.

"Ugh—"

Stare.

"FINE! Fine! I forgive you! But promise me this will be the last time. Now clean up this mess! I'm really tired of this." The crimson lady walked away.

Yep, she fell for it. Again.

* * *

><p>Kaito is still trying to clean up the mess and the twins are helping him. After making sure nobody was paying attention to her, she walked into her room. She sat on the bed. Her eyes stared blankly to the walls. She heaved a heavy sigh.<p>

"How long… has it been?" She mumbled.

She lay down, pressing her face to the pillow. She's feeling very weak lately. She knows why. She knows what's going to happen. Just her. Nobody else knows. She doesn't want any of them to know. Ever.

* * *

><p>"Eeeeveryone, I'm hoooomeeee!"<p>

The cheerful voice of Miku woke her up. She sat down, rubbing her eyes for a while before walking outside. Everyone is gathering around her, welcoming her.

"Welcome home, Miku-chan." She smiled sweetly.

"Ah, hello there, Meiko…neesan? Onee-san, you look so pale!"

Miku walks closer.

"Are you okay?" She held her sister's hand and stared at her with a concerned face. Not only her—everyone seems concerned about Meiko.

"No no no, I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry." She smiled as she pat her little sister's head.

"Oh... okay. But really, if you're not feeling fine, just tell us okay?"

"Yeah, big sis! We love you; we don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Me too! I love big sis the most!"

The twins started hugging their big sister. Meiko laughed. Everyone is happy, as usual.

But no—not everyone.

The azure man stood still, watching the group hug.

He knew something was wrong. He knew she was hiding something.

* * *

><p>"Look, look! Let's go over there!"<p>

"Hey! Don't run like that, you two!"

The sun is shining brightly. Visiting the fields in such a good weather sure is exciting. Meiko started chasing the enthusiastic twins. The twins laughed. They're being such a brat, as always.

Rin looked behind. Meiko is nowhere to be seen. She stopped, waiting for Meiko to show up. Anxiety began to haunt her feelings. It never took her this long before… did something happened?

Kaito's distant scream snapped her back to reality.

"..en! Rin! Come quick! Meiko! Meiko, she—"

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes, Kaito is next to her. He was sitting on a chair next to her bed. Her eyes gazed around. She's in her bedroom. It's dark.<p>

"How long did I…?" Her voice is so unusually weak.

"It's already late at night now, I've told everyone to sleep and I'll be the one watching you."

She closed her eyes.

"You knew, didn't you…?"

"Yes. I saw your painkillers. What is that for? What are you hiding from us?"

Meiko opened her eyes. A faint smile appeared on her face.

"Kaito, I'm… I'm dying."

Kaito feels like he's having a heart attack.

"…no"

"Kaito…"

"No… no… no no no no! You're lying, Mei-chan! You—"

Meiko shushed him with a kiss.

"I'm not… joking."

Tears started falling from his eyes. Meiko stroked his face gently.

"Aww, don't cry. You never changed, did you? Such a crybaby…."

"Why… why didn't you tell us it was THIS serious…? Why do you always keep things to yourself?"

She smiled. "Because I don't want any of you to worry about me. I want you to be happy."

"That's ridiculous… we're not happy… if you're no longer here…" He started sobbing. It truly is a heartbreaking sight.

"Sssh, sssh. You guys will. I'm sure of that…" She said gently.

"And…"

She paused for a while.

"I'm sorry…"

"F-for what?"

"For… you know… being rude to you all the time…"

Her voice keeps on getting weaker and weaker. She coughed. Kaito held her hand tightly.

"You don't have to forgive. Please… stop talking. You should rest." Kaito said quietly.

Kaito tried his best to smile. Meiko nodded. She slowly closes her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was quiet.<p>

Kaito stared at her pale face.

Her beautiful, pale face.

His one and only love.

She's asleep now. She looked as if she's completely fine. But—no.

Her life is fading away.

He's staring at her chest, watching her breath.

It was very calm, until her breathing changed drastically. She's gasping, struggling to pull in air. Her eyes snapped open.

"Ka...ito..!" She sounded so weak.

Kaito took her hand in his.

"I'm here. It's alright, I'm here."

"Kaito… I'm… afraid…"

Her eyes started tearing. Her body is trembling.

"Are you guys… going to be okay? Without… me?"

"We will, Mei-chan. We will." He gently stroked her hair.

"Onee...saan…"

The rest of the Vocaloid family rushes inside the room, sobbing.

"We will be okay…" Miku was finally able to pull her voice together.

"Yeah... we definitely... will…" Len said softly.

Rin can't even speak a word. She's shaking in Len's arms, silently crying.

"See? You don't have to worry about us. We will be fine. And one day… we'll all meet you there. It's okay to go on ahead, Mei-chan…"

She wheezed in reply. She closed her eyes, too exhausted to keep them open.

She smiled gently.

"Take… care… all of you…"

She tries her best to speak.

"Thank… you…"

She breathed out for the last time. Miku can't help it anymore. She's crying. Sobbing. Len started to cry too. Kaito is still holding her hand tightly. She gently kissed her forehead.

"Farewell, Meiko. Rest in peace."

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Meiko left them.<p>

Kaito broke the vase, again. But nobody is there to scold him. She glanced at Meiko's bedroom.

It's empty.

But it's okay. He could pretend that she's there, lying on her bed while reading a book. Cooking for the whole family. Scolding him. Hitting him. Loving him. He won't ever forget her beautiful smile. Her cute face whenever she's angry, and her occasional kiss on his forehead.

He smiled. She may be gone, but she will always live in his heart.

-Fin-


End file.
